Against the Gates of Valhalla
by RubyFireClaws
Summary: Bo and Lauren are meant to be.


**A/N: I know I should be writing for my multi-chapter fic but this idea wouldn't leave my mind so I had to write it. This started out as a pure smut fic but changed along the way. This is also just a one shot, I have no intentions of writing more. Enjoy?**

* * *

 **Against The Gates of Valhalla**

Bo drove down an alley listening to the radio while thinking about all that had happened recently. She and Lauren had gotten back together, Kenzi had returned, and she and the ganged succeeded in defeating her father and the ancients. But it was not without a price. In order for them to defeat her father, Lauren had sacrificed herself by allowing an ancient sword to feed off her. The sword which if infused with all encompassing love and a life force willing given would give its wielder, if they were the recipient of the love, unimaginable strength and power. This combined with the power she already possessed made Bo more than capable of taking out her father. She just wished that she didn't have to lose Lauren. That they could have found another way. She wished that she had been there to stop Lauren from offering herself to the sword, but she was off finding a lead on how to defeat Hades with Tamsin, and now Lauren was gone. Lauren, her beautiful angel, her one and only, the love of her life.

This is what brought Bo to where she was now. Heading to the gates of Valhalla. After defeating Hades and freeing the valkeries from his control, Freya had given Bo a pass to come and go from Valhalla, to visit Lauren who had wound up there. Just as Bo was nearing the gates she caught sight of a familiar and dearly missed figure standing just inside the gates. Lauren, she thought as her heart filled with joy. She quickly parked her car and jumped out without even bothering to turn it off. "Lauren" Bo said quietly as she pulled the gates open and pulled Lauren into a hug. "I've missed you so much baby."

"I've missed you too Bo." Lauren responded as she buried her head in Bo's neck.

Bo breathed in Lauren scent as she held her tightly. Bo loved how it felt to hold Lauren, it felt so right, it felt like home and she could never get enough. Lauren began to pull back but Bo refused to relinquish her hold on her just yet. "Just… just let me hold you, just for a bit longer. Ok." Bo quietly whispered in her ear. Bo smiled as she felt Lauren nod her head and whisper ok. They stood there holding each other and enjoying being reunited. Bo was rubbing her hand up and down Lauren's back and Lauren was nuzzling Bo neck when they heard Tell it Like it is by Aaron Neville begin playing on the radio in Bo's car. Bo pulled back and gave Lauren a soft smile. "Remember this song." She asked.

"Of course." Lauren responded with a smile. "It's the song we danced to in my lab, the day of the black out."

"Would the lady care for a dance now?" Bo asked as she bowed and held her hand out to Lauren.

"With you, always." Lauren took Bo's hand and curtsied making Bo chuckle. Bo then quickly pulled Lauren against her and wrapped her arms around her waist as Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's neck. They swayed to the music, foreheads touching eyes closed just enjoying being in each other's arms. Bo moved her head to Lauren's neck and breathed in her scent. She was trying to engrave it in her mind as she knew she wouldn't be able to smell as often as she liked. Not anymore. Bo tightened her arms around Lauren before pulling back and looking at Lauren's face. She still had her eyes closed and Bo thought she looked beautiful. Bo just looked at her for awhile before speaking.

"Why"

"Bo" Lauren opened her eyes to look at Bo.

"Why'd you do it Lauren?" Bo asked with a strain in her voice as she pulled completely away from Lauren "Why'd you sacrifice yourself for me. Did you think I'd be okay with it?" Bo said raising her voice as she started pacing. "God Lauren. I only just got you back, and now…now you're gone." She turned to stare at Lauren with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not gone Bo. I'm standing right in front of you." Lauren said trying to make a joke.

Bo sighed and closed her eyes trying to reign in her anger. She didn't want Lauren making jokes, she wanted to know why Lauren left her after saying so many times that she wouldn't "Lauren" she said softly walking closer to Lauren. " it's not the same and you know it." Bo opened her eyes to look at Lauren. "Do you even regret it? Regret that you left me. Regret that we can't be together anymore. Not truly."

"No" Lauren said, and then quickly hasten to explain as she saw the hurt in Bo's eyes. "I don't regret doing everything I could to protect you. I never have. Not even the first time. I will always do everything in my power to protect you Bo. Everything." Lauren said as she started to feel tears in her eyes. "But…but I do regret that I hurt you. I never ever wanted to. I only ever wanted to see you safe and happy. You are the most amazing, compassionate, strong-willed, stubborn individual I have ever met." Lauren sniffed. "Before I met you….I had forgotten what it was like to be free. I just accepted my fate with the fae. I no longer fought for something better. And Nadia…" Lauren closed her eyes. "I'd given up on her. And on love." Lauren opened her eyes and reached out and cupped Bo's cheek. She used her thumb to wipe away tears Bo had started to shed. "But then you came. And you… you brought me back to life. You reminded me what it felt like to live. Reminded me what it felt like to want more than just to work. Reminded me what it was like to be treated as something more than just a tool. Reminded me what it was like to be human. And not only did you remind me about how it felt to be in love. You…you gave me the freedom to love."

"And do you." Bo asked as she put her hand against the one on her cheek and stepped even closer to Lauren.

"I love you. Forever." Lauren whispered as she moved her face closer to Bo's.

"Forever" Bo echoed as she closed the distance between them. The kiss like all their others was amazing. Bo could feel her lips tingled and her heart swell up with her love for Lauren. She felt like a thousand fireworks were going off in her body. Bo reached out and wrapped her arms around Lauren bringing her flush against her body. She loved how Lauren tasted and how she felt against her. Bo couldn't get enough she could never get enough. Bo licked Lauren's lips wanting to taste even more of Lauren. As soon as Lauren opened her mouth, Bo's tongue invaded. Exploring every inch she could reach. Lauren's tongue fought her for dominance but Bo's wrestled it into submission. Bo grabbed Lauren's hair and pulled her head back exposing her neck. She began biting and sucking determined to leave a mark.

Lauren eyes rolled back as she clutch at Bo's shoulders trying to keep from collapsing. She knew if Bo wasn't holding her she would be a puddle of goo on the floor right now. Lauren let out a loud moan when she felt one of Bo's hands squeeze her ass. She then felt Bo pull her even closer and insert a thigh between her legs. Lauren began rubbing up and down on Bo's thigh trying to find relief for the throbbing she felt. But it wasn't enough, she needed Bo inside her. She was just about to grab Bo's hand and put it inside her pants when she felt Bo pull away. Lauren opened her eyes to look at Bo and asked why she stopped.

Bo looked at Lauren as she panted heavily try to catch her breath. "You are the most beautiful, amazing, selfless, strongest person I've ever met." She moved her hand from Lauren's hair to cup her cheek "And I love you Lauren Lewis…so so much. The best thing about being fae is that I got to meet you." Bo rubbed her nose against Lauren's. "And I wouldn't change that for anything in the world."

Lauren looked and saw Bo's eyes full of love and passion. All for her and her heart burst with joy. "Bo"

But before Lauren was able to say anything else Bo turned them around and pushed Lauren against the gates behind them, before quickly covering her mouth with her own again. Again Bo invaded Lauren's mouth and forced her tongue into submission. Bo sucked on Lauren's tongue before pulling back and moving to her neck. Bo again wrapped a hand in Lauren's hair and used it to pull her head back. This time though she began leaving marks on the other side of Lauren's neck. Bo again inserted her thigh between Lauren's legs and quickly felt her begin to rub on it. Bo loved having Lauren like this, humping her thigh with abandon, arching into her head thrown back in submission, moaning her pleasure to the heavens. So desperate, so out of control, begging for Bo to take her. And god would Bo take her. Bo would give Lauren all that she could take. She would sear her touch onto Lauren's skin and mark her soul with her love. It didn't matter where either of them were, dead or alive, Valhalla or Tartarus. They belonged to each other, and Bo would make sure Lauren knew that.

Bo pulled back to admire her work, Lauren's neck covered in her marks. She smiled when she felt Lauren clutch at her desperate to pull Bo back to her. Bo allowed Lauren to pull her in and kiss her before once again using the hand in her hair to expose her neck once more. Bo bit Lauren's neck a couple more times before again pulling back which caused Lauren to groan in displeasure. Lauren tried to again grab Bo to pull her back but this time Bo grabbed her wrist and put them above her head. Lauren grunted trying to free herself in order to touch Bo. But Bo just smirked and shook her head.

"Now now doc. You've been a bad girl, leaving me when you promised you wouldn't. I think you deserved to be punished don't' you" Bo asked as she held Lauren's wrist with one hand. "But don't worry. You'll love you're punishment." Bo leaned closer to Lauren's. "You'll be begging for more." Bo kissed her roughly before pulling back. Bo then cupped Lauren's breast and squeezed causing her to moan. She then moved her hand to the buttons on Lauren's shirt. "But first we have to get you out of all this clothing." Lauren gulped at the mischievous smile Bo had. Bo used her free hand to rip Lauren's shirt open sending the buttons flying everywhere. Lauren groaned knowing her clothes wouldn't be salvageable after this and she'd have to walk through Valhalla with ripped clothes. But she couldn't bring herself to care much right now.

Bo caressed Lauren's stomach loving how soft her skin was. She moved her hand up slowly, sliding it between Lauren's breast before grabbing her chin and pulling her in for a kiss. "Do you want me to touch you?" Bo asked causing Lauren to nod her head. "Here" Bo moved her hand between Lauren's breasts again. "Or maybe here" Bo move her hand just above Lauren's mound. Lauren's breathing sped up and she moved her hips forward asking for Bo's touch. Bo just laughed before move her hand to rub Lauren's stomach again. "You're so eager aren't you, my dirty little doctor."

Bo moved her hand to Lauren's bra strap. "When I'm done with you." Bo tore the first strap and moved her hand to the second. "You'll be more than satisfied." She tore the last strap. "You won't be able to remember your name" Bo moved Lauren's bra revealing her breast. "Or walk straight." Bo ripped Lauren's pants open. "Or sit right" Bo nip Lauren's ear before pushing her pants down leaving them to pool at her feet. "But you won't care." Bo moved her hand to Lauren's ass and squeezed before giving it a quick slap, making Lauren moan. "No" She moved her hand to Lauren's breast cupping it. "You'll just beg me to take you." She pinched her nipple. "Again." She pushed open Lauren's leg with her thigh. "And again." Lauren was breathing hard and straining against Bo's hold. "And again" Bo moved her hand down just above where Lauren wanted her. "And it still won't be enough" Bo kissed Lauren while at the same time entering her causing Lauren to screamed into Bo's mouth.

Bo moved her mouth down to Lauren's breast and took a nipple into her mouth as she thrust deeper and deeper into her. Lauren was unable to stop moaning as she thrust her hips trying to match Bo's pace. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she threw her head back enjoying the feeling of Bo sucking on her nipples and the feeling of her pushing in and out of her. But she wanted more, she wanted to touch Bo, but she knew Bo wouldn't let her. It was her punishment after all. A punishment that Lauren would certainly take without complaint. Lauren bent her knees and spread her legs more silently asking Bo for more. Bo pulled away from Lauren's red nipple with a pop before looking down between Lauren's legs. She watch her fingers go in and out before stopping only to add three fingers a moment later. Lauren screamed her pleasure as she felt Bo fill her completely. Bo meanwhile moaned from the pleasure she got from the feeling of Lauren squeezing her fingers.

Bo positioned herself on Lauren's thigh and began thrusting to help with the throbbing between her legs at the same time she positioned her thigh to help her thrust harder into Lauren. Bo looked at the pleasure on Lauren's face and loved the fact that she put it there. She slowed down her thrust not wanting Lauren to climax just yet. Lauren groaned in displeasure having been close to the edge, she opened her eyes to look at Bo begging her to finish her off. Bo smiled at her before finally releasing her hands and wrapping her arm around Lauren pulling her away from the gate and using it to pull her into her thrust. Lauren could feel where the bars of the gates had dug into her back and knew it would probably hurt later. But right she was too focused on the pleasure Bo was giving her and feeling of her approaching orgasm. Lauren lifted the leg Bo wasn't riding out of her pants and wrapped it around Bo, giving her more room to thrust. She wrapped one arm around Bo's shoulder to help her stand and with the other she grabbed one of the bars of the gate.

Bo picked up her pace and began fucking Lauren harder. She was slamming Lauren back against the gates with every thrust now making them rattle. She knew she had to be hurting Lauren a little but Lauren wasn't saying anything. Instead Lauren just pulled her closer with the arm she had wrapped around Bo. Bo panted and grunted as she continued to pound into Lauren, she could feel her tightening and knew she was close to her climax. Just a little more and…Bo rubbed Lauren's clit with her thumb immediately causing her to scream as she climaxed. Hearing Lauren come made Bo come as well and she buried her head in Lauren's neck to muffle her screams. When both their trembling stopped Bo slowly pulled her fingers out of Lauren and stepped back making Lauren whimper at the lost of Bo. When Lauren felt she could stand without falling she stood up and reached down to pull her pants up. But once again Bo grabbed her wrists.

"We're not done yet lover" Bo said as she stepped closer to Lauren.

"We...we...we're not" Lauren gulped.

Bo shook her head. "Don't you remember what I said?" Bo looked at her with a predatory smile.

Lauren's eyes widened as she recalled what Bo had told her as she'd undressed her. But as she felt Bo slide down her body and position herself in front of her sex all she could think was well if you insist, before throwing back her head as Bo began to devour her. After all who could resist a succubus, and more importantly what idiot wanted to?

* * *

Lauren was resting her head on Bo's shoulder as they were lying down in front of the gates. She had just come down from her fifth orgasm and could barely lift her limbs. She moved her head to nuzzle Bo's neck when it hit her that Bo was still fully clothed. "Why am I the only one whose naked." She asked as she pulled on Bo's shirt.

"Because you could barely remember your own name let alone form thoughts of undressing me." Bo said with a laugh.

"I thought you were supposed to make me forget my name." Lauren shook her head playfully. "So much for all your boasting." Lauren gasped and covered her mouth. "What will people think? Bo the unaligned succubus, all talk, no bite."

"No bite, I'll show you no bite." Bo rolled over on top of Lauren and playfully began to bite her making Lauren laugh. Bo pulled back and looked at Lauren. "Besides who said I'm anywhere near done with you?" Bo leaned down and kissed Lauren. She was about to start round six when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Bo groaned. Her friends knew she was visiting Lauren and she knew they wouldn't call unless it was an emergency. So reluctantly Bo rolled off Lauren and answered her phone. She listened to what the caller said before giving them an ok bye and hanging up. Lauren rubbed Bo's stomach to soothe her as she asked who it was.

"Dyson" Bo answered.

"He is so lucky I'm dead or I would so neuter his ass for interrupting me getting lucky again." Lauren said making Bo chuckle.

Bo sighed "He said he's got a lead on possibly bringing you back."

"Bo…You know you can't. If you do then you have to die. That's how the swords magic works. To bring back a person sacrificed to the sword the person the sacrifice loved must give up their life." Lauren told her sadly.

Bo got up angrily. "No one asked you to sacrifice yourself Lauren! Least of all me!" Bo threw he hands in the air and screamed at Lauren. "God Lauren! I wanted to spend my life with you!"

Lauren looked around for something to put on she didn't want to have this conversation naked. She pulled on her pants and her torn shirt, holding the two sides together. "And how would you do that Bo? I'm human or did you forget that! Besides I told you already, I did this for you! Everything I do is for you!" Lauren screamed back at Bo. "I couldn't not do something. I love so damn much." She continued in a quieter voice.

"I know! I know." Bo sighed and moved towards Lauren. She took Lauren's hands in her own. "And just like how you had do something to save me. I have to do something to bring you back. Because this" Bo waved her hand to indicate Valhalla. "This. It's not enough for me Lauren. I don't want to have to drive just to visit you." Bo looked up before taking a breath and looking at Lauren again. "I want to marry you…I want to marry you and have a house with a dog, maybe a cat. And maybe one day. Ethan or Charlotte or hell both. I want to fall asleep next to you, and wake up the same way. I want to spend every day till we're old showing you how much I love you." Bo held up her hand to silence Lauren before she could interrupt. "And don't give me that you're human crap. I know your brilliant mind was close to coming up with a way to expand your life span. Because Lauren… I can't let you go. You're it for me. You're the love of my life, my soul mate. There can never be anyone else." By this time Lauren was crying so hard she couldn't even see Bo. "So you can't ask me not to even look for a way to bring you back. Because I have to. I need you Lauren. And I'm not giving up. I know there is a way to bring you back. And I'll find it Lauren. I just need to know you'll come back. You'll come back right Lauren?" Bo finished with a sob.

Lauren took Bo into her arms and nodded her head vigorously yes. "Yes Bo! Yes! I'll come back! I'll come back, and we'll get married and buy a house and get a dog or cat!" Lauren sniffed "I'll finish my life expanding serum. We'll grow old together, with Ethan and Charlotte and how ever many other kids you want."

"Be careful what you wish for doc. I'd never let you out of bed." Bo said as she playfully squeezed Lauren.

Lauren scoffed. "Doesn't work that way. You can't get me pregnant."

"Oh. You sure about that." Bo asked as she pulled back to look at Lauren. She knew Lauren didn't know for sure since there was still much they didn't know about succubi and Bo in particular. And since succubi didn't normally engage in long term relationships there was possibility that some might have impregnated women and not know about it. Either way it was something Bo would certainly have fun trying to find out. That thought had a huge smile breaking out on Bo's face. Causing Lauren to laugh and hit Bo in the chest knowing exactly where her mid went.

"I hope you can't get me pregnant, otherwise I'd spend my entire life that way." Lauren said and from the look on Bo's face she might possibly be right. "So that's why you want me back. You just want me for my womb."

"Well how else am I suppose to create my army of hotpants to take over the world?" Bo said giving a fake sinister laugh. "With an army of incredibly smart, extremely attractive mad scientist, no one will be able to stop me. I shall conquer the world. Starting with you." Bo grabbed Lauren and pulled her against her kissing every where she could reach as Lauren laughed and pretended to struggle. After a couple minutes Bo stopped and just held Lauren. Lauren knew it meant Bo was getting ready to leave. She sighed and snuggled into Bo just enjoying the time she had left. It sadden her to have to be parted from Bo, but she knew Bo would be back. And she knew that one day they would be reunited for good. And whether it was either dead or living it would happen. Because she and Bo, they were fated to be. Forever.


End file.
